I love you
by GabbynSteve4eva
Summary: Watching season 11 again gave me an idea, remember episode 22 the one where the lady comes in with the cooking oil burns that Steve knows. But what if Steve and Gabrielle were back together at that time and the lady said something a little different. :D


**A story about Steve and Gabby; when that lady comes in with the cooking oil burns that Steve knows. But imagine if Gabby and Steve had got back together and the lady told Gabrielle a different story. I think it is episode 22 season 11.**

"Hurry up Gabby, we are going to be late" Steve said to his girlfriend and childhood sweetheart Gabrielle

"I am coming, wait a minute" Gabrielle called from their room

"I will wait in the car" he said walking out the front door

Gabrielle and Steve had recently got back together after the holdup they both wanted to get back together; but it took them up until a couple of weeks ago to get back together. Gabrielle could see Steve was trying to change and was changing; and she thanked him very much for changing for her so she forgave him and they got back together.

Steve and Gabrielle walked into the E.D hand in hand they hadn't told many people they were back together yet and decided to let people figure it out for themselves. Jack, Charlotte, Frank, Bart and Dan had figured it out but no one else had figured it out at this stage. Technically Frank didn't figure it out because Steve and Gabrielle had told him themselves but still. With Gabrielle being the NUM she could put herself on cases with Steve and spend the whole day with him. She was getting used to letting him back in now and loved that since she had taken him back he had become more affectionate than he had been with her before.

He wrapped his arms around while she was standing at the front desk filling out papers, she leaned into him unconsciously. "Steve" she murmured when he started kissing her neck "What?" he whispered huskily into her ear. "Frank can see what you're doing" she whispered back. He smiled cheekily and grabbed her hand and pulling her into the drug room, spinning her around and pushing her against the wall mashing his mouth against hers. He put his hands on her hips and put her up against the wall so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Steve" she murmured when he slid his hands inside her shirt and rubbed them up and down her back. She squirmed when he undid the first five buttons on her shirt opening it up to reveal her lacy black bra. He eyed her suggestively and kissed the swell of breast that was coming out of the bra. It had been nothing different to what he had done last night but the thrill of being caught made it more exhilarating for Gabrielle. She shoved his head closer to her breasts panting like a dog; she heard the door handle move and immediately jumped down hurriedly doing her shirt up.

"What have you been up to?" Charlotte asked coyly when she saw Gabrielle and Steve in the drug room. "Nothing" Gabrielle supplied quickly, too quickly for Charlotte's liking. "Right; and I suppose doing nothing means kissing your boyfriend in the drug room" she said knowing she had got it right when Gabrielle's face went bright red. "Look its not-" she said before being interrupted by Charlotte "It's ok I am not going to tell Frank, Vincent and I always used to do it", "Thank you" Gabrielle said before walking out the door wanting to end the conversation.

* * *

"That was a close one" Steve said on the ride home

"I know I am just glad it was Charlotte not Frank, Frank would of killed us" she replied "But I am glad time together at work where Frank is not breathing down our necks"

"At least he trust you, he doesn't trust me with most things" he said, she squeezed his arm reassuringly when she drove into the driveway and parked the car. He got out and went round to her door to help her out. He swung her into his arms and walked to the door. He walked in the door and sat her on top of the dining table, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her tight. They just smiled at each for a bit before Steve kissed her, "I am so glad we can spend time together now, last week and the week before you were at AA most nights" she said once they broke apart. "Well I am just glad I have you all to myself" he said.

"I am going to have a shower" she whispered into his ear when he went to prepare dinner, "Are you now" he said huskily watching her walk out the door. He was there in two seconds helping her get undressed, he stopped when she was out of her uniform, he placed her hands on her hips and pulled her in closer to him. He backed her into the shower turning the water, both of them still in their underwear. He pushed her against the back wall of the shower and kissed her deeply, she shivered when their lips met and flung her arms around his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back feeling the water running down it across his fingers. She ran her fingers through his hair feeling the wet material from his boxers sticking to her skin. He was glad that Gabrielle was tall because that meant that he didn't have to crane his neck to kiss all the time.

"I love you" he murmured between kisses, "I love you too" she replied. He loved hearing her say that and he deftly unclipped her bra pulling the straps down and pulling it off. He pushed his body against hers feeling her breasts against his chest. He helped her put her bathrobe on and did the tie up so that you could still see cleavage at the opening of the bathrobe and hugged her tightly.

* * *

After dinner she cuddled up to him on the couch while they watched New moon. She felt so good in his arms. He kissed her forehead when she turned around to look at him. She rested her head against his chest feeling it go up and down as he breathed in and out. She traced the lines on hid bathrobe with her fingers completely forgetting about the movie. He lay there concentrating on the heat that came from her fingers when she traced the lines on his bathrobe. He threaded his fingers through the hand that wasn't tracing lines on his chest and squeezed it tightly. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly, brushing his lips against the top. She found herself blushing at the feeling of his hand.

* * *

"Do you know what is going on between Steve and Gabby?" Zoe asked Dan that night on the night shift.

"Why do you ask?" Dan asked

"They just seem to be really close lately and always around each other smiling at one another" she replied

Dan didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he should tell her or not, he finally settled on telling her but would make sure that she wouldn't tell them he told her. "Okay but you can't tell them I told you" he finally said after she waved her hand in front of his face.

"I promise" she replied back wanting to know

"Gabby and Steve are back together they have been for the past 2 weeks, it happened after he gave her a flower and when they were dealing with the patient who woke up from a coma and his distraught wife, Steve said some things that brought back memories for Gabrielle and Steve and then they got back together that night when they went out to dinner together" Dan said with a big gasp

"That sounds extremely complicated" she said with a confused look on her face

"I will break it down for you" he said "Gabby and Steve are back together"

"Do you think they are making the right choice, we all know what happened the last two times they have been together, they have all ended badly"

"I think they are making the right choice remember both those times Steve was drinking, maybe now that he is not it will work better"

"Maybe" Zoe replied yawning

Zoe was sitting in Gabrielle's, Frank's and Zoe's office when Gabrielle arrived at work with Steve, "Your here early" she commented when she walked into the office

"Nothing to do at home anymore, I am single remember" she said smugly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabrielle asked

"Oh nothing, Just that I know you and Steve are back together" she said with a grin on her face, knowing that Dan wasn't lying to her last night when she saw Gabrielle's face drop then perk back up again. "How did you know?" Gabrielle asked after taking in the news that yet another person had figured it out that Steve and her were back together. "I have a knack for these kinds of things" Zoe lied, knowing that she should keep her promise to Dan.

"It seems everyone has a knack for these kinds of things" Gabrielle said as she sat down at her desk

"So now that I know you have to tell me all the details" Zoe said curiously moving her chair closer to Gabrielle's. Gabrielle just looked at her for a second and then said "It was two weeks ago.......she told Zoe every single last detail like she told every person who asked. Zoe was completely stunned by all the information, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth when Gabrielle told her what had happened after dinner and how they actually decided they wanted to get back together, which Gabrielle had decided was best not to tell Dan about.

"Just don't make the same mistake you did before" she said after Gabrielle had finished "We all know what happened and how it ended the last two times"

"Don't worry Zoe, I know how to take care of myself I am not making the same mistakes as last time, I know it will work this time" she said cheerfully. "Okay, if you are so sure" Zoe replied letting Gabrielle go and tend to a patient.

"Zoe figured it out" Gabrielle said to Steve when they were in the tea room on their lunch break, "How did she figure it out?" Steve asked, "I don't know, but it doesn't matter we wanted people to figure it out for themselves anyway" she replied. "Yeah" he said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"What are you reading?" he asked when she picked up a book and started to read it, "Pride and prejudice" she replied putting the book down again to turn to Steve. "Haven't you read that book like 3 times already?" he asked

"Yeah but I like the book and whenever I read it I get lost in the book, like I did the first time I read the book"

"You're so cute" he said pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest running her hands up and down his arms that were wrapped around her. She tilted her head back to look up at Steve, he smiled at her. She turned around so her chest was against him and kissed him gently. He loved feeling her tremble under his touch and when he ran his tongue lightly over her lips. Just then Bart walked in on them; he already knew about them being back together but didn't understand why they couldn't keep it to themselves at home instead of him having to walk in on them kissing at work.

Bart coughed to get their attention, they immediately broke away looking guilty even though they had no reason to be guilty. Gabrielle kissed Steve on the cheek and walked out back to her office still blushing. Bart stared at Steve once Gabrielle was gone giving him a look that meant he was going to tell Frank. Bart had always been a suck up to Frank and would tell on colleagues just so Frank would like him even more than he already did.

* * *

"Frank" Bart called "I have some news about Gabby and Steve", he walked into Frank's office where Gabrielle was sitting with her arms and legs crossed looking sternly at Bart. He immediately felt bad and hated the look on Gabrielle's face, he turned is face when Gabrielle spoke. "Bart, Bart, Bart what am I going to do with you" she said knowing Bart felt bad. "I can't trust you to not tell Frank if I kiss Steve", Bart looked up sheepishly.

"I am sorry- he started to say but she waved his apology knowing she couldn't stop him telling Frank if he wanted to. She would get over it sure Frank would yell at her and Steve for showing affection on hospital grounds but she would live, she knew how to handle Frank well enough. He would yell they would live the end.

* * *

"Bart was going to tell on us" Gabrielle said on the car ride home, "What do you mean?" Steve asked, "I mean Bart was going to tell Frank that we were kissing in the tea room since Frank has a no kissing policy even though nobody follows it" she replied, "Oh, that little sneak, I can't believe he would go behind our backs, after I kept his secret about Annie from Frank" Steve said feeling like he would throttle Bart if he saw him.

"It's okay Steve it doesn't matter, what can Frank do if we show affection at work, he can't sack us" she replied, "Well I will make sure he never does anything to hurt you or give you a bad reputation" he replied back. "Awww, thanks Steve, you always know what to say" she said pulling into the driveway. He kissed her on the cheek before hopping out of the car and walking to the front door.

* * *

Steve and Gabrielle were at work early this morning; and there was a huge amount of patients. They hadn't seen much of each other and they hated being separated for so long, they were used to being side by side all day long.....

..... "Can I help you?" Gabrielle asked a young lady with burns on her shoulder and face later on that day. "Um yes can I see a doctor" she replied. "So what happened?" Gabrielle asked when she had the lady in a cubical, "Breakfast miss hap" she replied, "Oh, can't say that has ever happened to me before" Gabrielle said with a laugh. "Can you just hop into bed for me and I will get you a doctor" Gabrielle said knowing the burns needed to be treated immediately.....

.... "Steve" she said walking up to the front desk, "Yes, how can I help you, my lovely lady" he asked, she laughed "I need your help with a patient" she said cheerfully. "Okay, I will be there in a sec, just let me finish up here" he said as she walked off......

...... "What have we got-Hi, how have you been?" Steve asked the lady when he saw her, "You know each other?" Gabrielle asked realising Steve must know this lady. "No not really, I am fine here" he said quickly shutting the curtain in Gabrielle's face......

..... "How do you know her?" Gabrielle asked later when he was getting some papers from the front desk, "I don't actually really know, she used to work reception at the motel I stayed at before we got back together" he lied not feeling comfortable talking to Gabrielle about the people who he knew from AA. "Okay" she said going to get dressings for the burns on the lady......  
............. "How long do I have to stay here?" the lady asked Gabrielle about 10 minutes later when she was putting the dressings on the ladies burns. "Your burns are pretty serious, so you will have to stay for overnight observation" Steve cut in before Gabrielle could say anything. "Oh I can't stay that long, I need to go" the lady said immediately trying to get out of bed while Gabrielle was dressing her burns.

"If you are worried about work we can call the motel and tell them what happened" Gabrielle said trying to convince her to stay "Huh" the lady said confused "The motel Steve said you worked at, isn't that how you know each other" Gabrielle said in reply. Steve shut his eyes tightly he knew he was about to get into to trouble. "Oh yeah, I am not doing the cleaning gig anymore" she said trying to cover for Steve, "I thought you worked at reception" Gabrielle said turning around and heading towards the front desk.

"I know what you're thinking" Steve said coming up next to her, "You don't know what I am thinking" Gabrielle replied, "I would rather you not talk to me right now" she said before walking off to her office. She got out the rosters and started to do them, she needed something to take her mind off what had just happened, it didn't take long before she was thinking about what had just happened, taping her pencil against the rosters which had been completely forgotten. The scenario kept on running through her mind and she wondered why Steve had lied to her and why, what for? What did her get out of lying to her, an unhappy girlfriend that is what he would get and got.

The longer she stayed in her office the more Steve wished he had just told her the truth in the first place, he felt so ashamed of his past and hated that he had cheated on her and the way he had treated on her. He sat at the front desk for a while twiddling his thumbs until he went back to the patient with the burns.

"Sorry" she said when he came back, "Wasn't your fault" he replied "You weren't to know". The lady with burns could tell he was distracted by the way he kept on looking over at the other of the ED; she decided she would cover for him when she was alone with this nurse. "After what happened today, I think I should call your sponsor" Steve said shortly afterwards.

"Know it's okay, I will be fine" she replied, "Karen, I really think you should have a talk to her you are not exactly in the right state of mind or mood right now" Steve said, "Fine, her name is Angela, this is her number" she said writing her sponsors number down on the clipboard Steve was holding.

"Thanks, if Gabrielle 'the nurse' asks where I am; tell her I am on my brake ok?" he said, "Yeah sure" she said watching him walk off.

Seeing that Steve wasn't around anywhere Gabrielle went back to Karen to redo the dressing and put some special cream on the burns so they wouldn't hurt so much. "Steve said to tell you he's on his brake" Karen said when Gabrielle came over, after she had got some things from the drug room.

"Thanks" Gabrielle said quietly, "I am sorry about before" Karen said shortly after the awkward silence between them. "No it was none of my business, if Steve doesn't want to tell me he doesn't have to" Gabrielle replied.

"I don't know why Steve would make up something so ridiculous, I hope he is not ashamed of dating me" she said, "Oh you went out" Gabrielle said feeling envious of the woman in front of her.

"Only for four days about a week and a half ago" she replied. When Gabrielle heard that last sentence she suddenly found herself getting extremely angry and upset, if Steve walked in those doors in the next few minutes he would have to run for his life so she didn't kill him. She couldn't believe he had cheated on her again; after all they had been through.

"So he ended it" Gabrielle said after a long pause.

"Gosh no I did, I figured he was either seeing someone else or not over someone, but it is still always weird breaking up with someone and then coming face to face with them again" she said cheerfully.

"Right if you don't mind I just need to go talk to Doctor Beaumont" Gabrielle said walking off before Karen could say anything.

"Charlotte" Gabrielle called

"Yes Gabby, what can I do?" Charlotte asked

"When Steve comes back in from his break can you tell him I want to see him outside in the gardens next to the fountain/pond" Gabrielle said

"Sure but Why?" Charlotte asked a little confused

"I will explain later" Gabrielle said walking out the front doors of the ED and off into the gardens

"Hi Angela, this is Dr Steve Taylor from All saints western General Hospital, I am calling about one of the people you sponsor Karen Night, she has had a bit of a troubling day and she could really do with some of your support right now, when you get this message could you please call me back on this number, Thanks" Steve said into his phone outside in the car park. He was hesitant to go back inside afraid that Gabrielle would go off at him, but decided he needed to do it eventually.

Charlotte came up to him moments after he was back in the ED, "Steve, Gabrielle wants to see you in the gardens outside next to the fountain" she said.

"Oh, Okay thanks" he said, he tried to walk away but Charlotte stuck her arm out in front of him "You want to tell me what it is about?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"No, I would rather not, because I don't know what it is about" he half lied half told the truth, because technically he didn't know why she was this mad but he knew she was mad at him for lying to her when he was supposed to be her boyfriend.

He made is way outside stopping in his tracks when he saw Gabrielle sitting down, he walked over to her slowly standing in front over until she looked up. "You came" she said in a cold tone, "Yeah I did, what do you want?" he asked

"Don't act like you don't know why you are out here, you thought I wouldn't find out didn't you" she said, "Honestly no I didn't think you would find out" he said not actually knowing what she was talking about, "You are just making things worse for yourself, How could you cheat on me again, I can't believe you" she screamed at him, "What I didn't cheat on you" he said even more confused,

"There is no point in lying Steve Karen told me you dated her for 4 days 1 week and a half ago, just after we started dating again" she said,

"What you have got it all wrong, I have never dated Karen in my life Gabby, I couldn't cheat on you, you are my world" he replied

"Stop it" she screamed, "Just stop lying to me, why can't you tell me the truth?" she said by now she was so worked up it wasn't funny and when Steve tried to make an excuse in her eyes she pushed him into the pond/ fountain behind him. She walked off in a huff straight after not looking back.

He sat up in the water fountain spitting out a whole heap of water and wiping his hand across his face trying to get the water out of his eyes. He watched Gabrielle walk of completely confused. He stepped out of the pond completely drenched with his clothes sticking to him. He sat on the bench next to the pond/ fountain, he took his shirt off and ringed it out putting in next to him to dry out while he tried to get his head around what had just happened. After about 15 minutes of sitting on the bench he grabbed his shirt, although still damp and put it back. He headed inside to speak to Karen; he thought maybe she would have some answers.

"Do you know why Gabrielle would be mad at me and saying that I cheated on her?" Steve asked Karen

"Maybe" she said, "What do you mean by maybe?" Steve asked

"Is Gabrielle your Girlfriend?" she asked, Steve nodded a little confused, "And how long have you been together?" she asked, "About 3 weeks, what does this have to do with anything" Steve asked not knowing where Karen was going with this. "Well I may of sort of told Gabrielle that you were embarrassed about dating me" she said "And then Gabrielle was like oh so you guys went out and then I said yeah for 4 days about 1 and a half weeks ago and I only just figured out that you two were dating. So she thinks that you cheated on her with me instead of you only knowing me from AA" she said sheepishly.

"You did what?" he said, "You heard me Steve, I am not going to repeat all that again" she said sternly and feeling like she had just ruined someone's relationship by trying to make things better. "I will be back soon, I need to go find Gabby" he said walking away. He found Gabrielle in the tea room making a cup of tea.

"Gabby" he said trying to get her attention, "What do you want Steve" she said in a harsh voice, "I didn't cheat on you Gabby" he said

"How dare you come and try to lie to be again" she said throwing her cup of tea and the milk in her hand at him. He screamed when the scalding hot water touched his body.

"Okay I am sick of this" he said hugging her tightly get her top wet as well. "Get of me Steve" she said pushing him away and walking out of the tea room towards the front door of the ED.

"Gabby it is raining outside you will get wet, if you go outside" he yelled chasing after her, by now they had captured the ED staffs attention and all eyes were on them, "What does it matter Steve, I am already wet anyway no thanks to you" she yelled back in reply.

She stormed outside and immediately was hit by rain, it was pelting down but she was so mad and worked up she didn't care one bit, she didn't care about anything at the moment she was so upset it wasn't funny. Although if someone is sad it is never really funny.

Steve ran out the doors and grabbed her wrists pushing her around to face him. He put her wrists behind her back so she couldn't escape him. "Get off me" she screamed at him.

"For God's sake Gabrielle just listen to me, I did not cheat on you, Karen and I never dated she made that up to cover for me, I know Karen from AA Gabby. I was too embarrassed to tell you, you have already helped me so much with my alcohol issue you didn't need anything more to worry about on top of me, so I decided I wouldn't tell you" he said feeling good that he had finally told her, he let go of her wrists knowing she wouldn't run away anymore after what he had just told her.

"What?" she asked quietly "Why didn't you just tell me she was from AA in the first place, then none of this would of happened" she said

"I told you why just then Gabby, I am embarrassed about my past, and all that I put you through, I just couldn't put you through anything to do with it anymore" he said sweetly

She hugged him tightly not saying a word, "I am sorry" she said into his chest

"It is okay" he said kissing the top of her head, she looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips not caring that her clothes were now sticking to her like a second skin. He put his hands around her waist and hugged her tightly.

He rested hid fore head on fore head and looked down at her, her eyes were shining brighter than ever, "I love you" he whispered as he cupped her face stroking the water off it. He traced the outline of her lips with his finger and twirled her hair in his fingers.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing his hair through her fingers. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his forehead. "I love you too" she replied before leaning into kiss him again. They stood there in the rain not caring, they were just glad to have each other back.

The end


End file.
